Zephyr
by Multi-Shipper
Summary: In the water where the scent of my emotion, all the world will pass me by. Gazzy/Omega. Slash.


**A/N: A one-shot songfic built from mine and Fee's insanity. The song is Zephyr by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and the pairing is Gazzy and Omega. So yes, it's two guys.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson scares me too much to beg to own MR.**

**Claimer: Multi-Shipper claims to be the first to write the pairing Gazzega. In our opinion, that's pretty dang cool.**

**_- Elle_**

**--**

_Can I get your hand to write on_

_Just a piece of lead to bite on_

_What am I to fly my kite on_

_Do you want to flash your light on_

_Take a look its on display - for you_

_Coming down no not today_

They had a sort of semi-regular arrangement. He'd wait until Iggy was the one on watch (figuratively speaking), and be sure to get back before anyone else woke up or before the watch switched. He was fortunate enough that Iggy didn't mind; he didn't want to take his chances with the rest of the flock.

-

They had a sort of semi-regular arrangement. He'd stay there, in a clearing or wherever was most convenient, waiting for the entire night. Some nights the other wouldn't be able to make it, but he just let it go and looked forward to the next night they saw each other.

--

_Did you meet your fortune teller_

_Get it off with no propeller_

_Do it up it's always stellar_

_What a way to finally smell her_

_Pick it up it's not too strong - for you_

_Take a piece and pass it on_

He couldn't wait for those nights. It still amazed him that he'd find them every time they moved. It sort of scared him to think they could be found like that, but as long as they were together, what else mattered?

-

He couldn't wait for those nights. They weren't easy to follow, but it wasn't hard either. He'd only missed him a couple of nights, and those were perfectly understandable. And even if he didn't get to see him that night, there was always a good chance he'd catch a glimpse of him flying. He was beautiful when he flew…

--

_Fly away on my zephyr_

_I feel it more then ever_

_And in this perfect weather_

_Well find a place together_

_Fly on my wing_

Those nights were amazing. The feel of him, the smell of him, the sounds he made. It was better than flying. He knew that everybody could notice the sudden happiness he would show after waking up after getting back just in time to fall asleep, exhausted, before the watch switched. They all noticed it, but no one seemed to comment. He was grateful to know that Angel and Iggy would never betray his trust.

-

Those nights were amazing. The shine of blond and brown hair clashing when they kissed, stray pieces sticking to their foreheads with sweat. Sometimes, when he was waiting for him to show up, he'd imagine what it would be like to fly above the clouds with him. What it would be like if they could both soar free, not a care in the world.

--

_Riddlin' on liberator_

_Find a way to be a skater_

_Rev it up to levitator_

_Super mainly aviator_

_Take a look its on display - for you_

_Coming down no not today_

He hated the lying. Sometimes he could barely handle it. It just didn't feel right to lie to the people that were the only family you had ever had, but it was all to be with him. He would have lied to anyone or done anything just for those nights.

-

He hated the lying. He knew it tore him up, lying to his family. Maybe it would be best if he didn't have to lie anymore, if he had no reason to.

--

_Fly away on my Zephyr_

_I feel it more then ever_

_And in this perfect weather_

_Well find a place together_

_In the water where the scent of my emotion_

_All the world will pass me by_

_Fly away on my Zephyr_

_Well find a place together_

It was a night like the others, but different. Special. Then something he had never expected happened. He left him. He couldn't understand! Why?! Wasn't he good enough?! Had he done something?! He could just lay there, feeling rejected and unwanted. He noticed that he should be heading back, so he left the clearing they had been in. Not without looking back one last time, though.

When he made it back, the watch had changed. He told Max he'd gone to the bathroom, and she noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. She still didn't say anything, though. She just nodded and let him go back to sleep, him wishing he'd never wake up.

-

It was a night like the others, but different. He knew he'd have to end it tonight. He'd been preparing himself for weeks, but no amount of preparation helped. It was the worst thing he'd ever had to do. It didn't help that he had to leave him laying there, heartbroken and crying. He had to do it, though. For his sake.

He just hoped he'd understand…

--

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa - do you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa - won't you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

He had no choice. He had to leave them. He told Iggy and Angel, and they understood, though they were still beyond sad to see him go. It was a choice he had to make. He had to find him again, no matter what.

And he did. He couldn't believe his eyes. For months he'd been dreaming and thinking about how it would go, that he'd run into his arms and it'd be okay. It didn't quite go like that though: he punched him. He could have dodged it, but he knew he deserved it and was too stunned anyway.

That night was the best out of all of them put together.

-

He had no choice. He'd been telling himself that for the past few months, but nothing could dull the ache in his chest.

That's when it happened. He had found him. He was so stunned that he had no time to see the punch headed straight for his nose. Deep down, he knew he deserved it anyway. Blue eyes stared into silver, and they kissed more passionately than they ever had.

That night was like no other.

--

_Fly away on my Zephyr_

_I feel it more then ever_

_And in this perfect weather_

_Well find a place together_

After, they promised to stay together forever. No matter what happened, they'd always find each other, and it'd be alright. It was the most perfect night of both of their lives.

-

After, they promised to stay together forever. He'd apologized, and held him tight in his arms. They would never be apart. They would be happy forever.

--

_In the water where the scent of my emotion_

_All the world will pass me by_

_Fly away on my Zephyr_

_Were gonna live forever_

_Forever_

His heart was beating frantically. Why him again?!

He tried to talk, tried to tell him everything would be fine, that they'd live forever like they'd said. He just couldn't between the sobs. He couldn't stand losing him once, but again?! And for good this time… He couldn't bear it. He held him in his arms, and watched his eyes as they fluttered, halfway between shut and open. He coughed up a bit of blood, and smiled up at him.

-

His heart was beating frantically. He was in a half-daze, looking up at the face above him; the face he loved so much that no words could describe it.

He felt the tears falling down onto his face. He was crying too, the tears mixing with the blood. He didn't want to leave again. It should have hurt, but the pain was all in his chest. It was breaking his heart watching his one love being heartbroken again. He managed a feeble smile, trying to comfort him.

"_**Sorry… I couldn't… Keep the promise…"**_

**--**

**A/N: That was rather depressing, now that I think about it.**

**If you were too confused by the constant change of perspective, here's my explanation: it goes verse of the song, then Gazzy's POV, - , Omega's POV, --, next verse. Sorry if you had too much trouble differentiating between who was doing what. I don't think it'd sound right if I used names...**

**Anyway, please review!**

**_- Elle_**


End file.
